Field of Invention
The present invention relates to tractor rear links and in particular, but not exclusively, to an independent rear suspension mechanism for isolating the rear link.
Description of Related Art
Tractors are provided with a top link and lower links in order to carry implements such as ploughs and hay tools which need supporting rather than simply towing. Most link-supported implements work best when the links follow closely the profile of the soil. In a tractor with no rear suspension the links will naturally follow the line of the soil as the connection between the tyre and the plough is rigid (subject to the elasticity of the tyre).
In a tractor with a suspended rear axle this is not the case as the suspension between the chassis and the wheel breaks the rigid link between profile of the soil and the link position. As a result, with the lower link mounted on the suspended rear axle the link can rotate with the rear axle leading to the implement being less than ideally located with respect to the soil surface.
It is an objective of the present invention to at least mitigate one or more of the above problems.